ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Real Godisme
Category:My Bitches' Talk Pages Welcome Congratulations and welcome to the team!!! If you don't live under a rock, then you've probably already been to this wiki half a dozen times. If not, then this is our secret wiki. It's not a very well kept secret, but even still, we like to at least try. So, with that being said, if you're one of those people who keeps a list of their favorite wikis on their profile header, remove this one from your selection. Now, there's a discussion going on here that should tell you everything you need to know about what happens next. Go there as soon as you can. >:D Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Order of Business page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ultraprime2 (talk) 03:08, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Gisme so are the episode headers for TMITA but I don't know how you are setting this up since I think you are not doing it episode per episode? oh well you figure it out. Also, Mega says you are gonna do TMITM, so are you gonna want images or what? 18:25, September 28, 2014 (UTC) sigh ok... 19:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? :And if he does end up quitting, then that's fine. >:D Kk. :P :Go here please. ^__^ Kk. ^__^ Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Coding Do you know any way to make quote boxes with images like this? Preferably suited to 300px across so we can have them on the left of a page as well as the right of a page? I was planning to use some this month here. Sounds good enough to me. Thanks. Wow Thanks, you're good! But not good enough for Minerva, sorry. 14:34,10/25/2014 NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 What's up, bitches! Just reminding you all that the magazine must be published on the 31st. We all have different timezones, so to avoid any issues try to have your articles done by the 30th. And once again, don't be afraid to incorporate Halloween into your articles. :P I'm working on my articles as we speak, which is why I thought to contact you whores. So put that in your pipe and smoke it! >:D I would've told you to snort it up your abnormally large Jewish nose, but I've recently been told that a certain someone isn't a Jew... >_> I'm not doing Chamber until the day I publish because I want to see if I can get some good Halloween fanart; Momo just mailed me the stuff I need for Jakuho's Corner today; and I've already finished my new article on my test wiki, so suck it ass wipe! >:D I... forgot I wrote that. ( ._.) I'll have the questions up tonight. >_> Interview Come hither! Help I set up the magazine layout for tomorrow's release. However, my article is having some issue. I can't seem to figure it out and neither could Reli a few weeks ago. Maybe you could have a look? I left it here. Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. ^__^ And as a preemptive strike, I'll go ahead and say, yes, Flipsy, I'm doing my articles now. :D Sounds good. Now, come hither! Come hither! :P Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D Okay, I'll publish as soon as I'm done. ^___^ Fairy Interview You know what to do. :P React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. Thanks in advance. Go. Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 Guesstimate I need a guesstimate on when your article(s) will be completed. Mine will be finished in a matter of hours. :P Tomorrow afternoon is fine. ^___^ Damn you and your computer! >_> K. Snap me when you're done. :D Don't really have the time. I asked Prime if he could do it. If he can't, I'll tackle it. Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Articles Hey whores, it's about that time again. Just reminding you to get your articles done. :3 Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 I've been calling my parent and my siblings whorefaces for years biatch! :D And damn that slow Mexican!!! >_> The magazine is late because you whores were late! It'll take me literally two seconds to get my articles done. :P Okay, so my articles are done, but I'm going to go to sleep. It's late as hell here and I have to be at work in a couple of hours. >___< If I have time, I'll try to publish the magazine during my break at work. If Reli or Wrath gets on before me though, tell those hoes I said to go ahead and publish without me. Minerva's mine biatch I feel left out without snapchat and skype ( ._.) that said, I've been sick for almost a week so I may or may not go to the hospital, and they may or may not keep me in. If you guys don't see me working on my article until 30/4, feel free to publish without me. 20:17,4/27/2015 April Go here. Mirfanda4Life Hey everyone, please get your articles done ASAP. I would like to actually get this magazine published on time. No excuses biotches!!! Fairy I. April Also this. Sorry Flipsy!!!!!!!!!!! I totes forgot. >_> Happy belated Birthday!!! If it makes you feel better, I forgot Reli and Wrath's ever year too. :D Hey guys! I want everyone to finish their articles by the 26th. That way we can publish on time without any hiccups. Also, when doing your articles, please try to make them as good and as detailed as possible. For the past couple of issues, we've had some issues with missing articles and getting the mag published on time, and I'd like for this issue to be a great issue. In addition, this is Mashima's birth month so please make some reference to that in your article if possible. And to the two or three douchebags who either don't have signatures or have signatures that link to their userpage and not their talk page, for the sake of the rest of us, please fix this you dirty ass monkeys! :D Fairy Interview May Go here. Suggestion In the battle arena, wouldn't it be better to add a poll rather than having the user name their pick in the comments(which they will do regardless)? I don't know, I think there will be more votes this way :P 07:30,5/24/2015 Oh okay, this makes sense. Also, 3 words for Juvia pls 09:42,5/24/2015 May Time to react. Articles Hey whores, just reminding you that I'd like all the articles done by tomorrow so we can publish the magazine on its proper time this month. Also, we, and by "we" I mean Reli, are going to create a Happy Birthday ad page, so if you haven't found anyway to incorporate a Happy Birthday message or theme into your article, there is no need. :Also, your coding for Battle Arena was doing something weird to the tabs. :P Fine whore, but you owe me! Hey Gisme, just a suggestion but I think the avatars should be a lil smaller to give more space for the comments. 19:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) yeah it doesn't look that good. 21:33, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Gray I have to finish my article early this time, so y'all hoes better send me 3 words soon >_> 09:23,6/3/2015 June Since I was out of work, I did the set up for the June interview. Take care of it by the end of the month. This seemingly innocent page almost destroyed our wiki. ( .____.) Re: I'll have it done shortly. In the mean time, react in June. Don't forget about the Fairy Interview either. Yo Hey biotches! I'm hella late with the reminder messages this month, but it's that time again. Magazine is going live in exactly two days, so all of you whores need to try to have your articles done by then (unless you've otherwise stated that you won't be able to complete them this month). Oh yeah, and if you haven't seen the messages above already, Flipsy needs you guys to do the Battle Arena, and Prime needs you to do both Fairy Interview and React. LMFAO!!!! I just want you to know that you have RUINED Game of Thrones for me!!! :D 3 words It's Sting's turn! 17:02,7/17/2015 Re:Image Repository Only problem with that is that everyone would be able to see all the images we uploaded here for the magazine ahead of time. >___< 17:15,7/21/2015 You're forgetting about . That's open to everyone on the wiki. And when you are using any editor besides the source editor (which most users do) and you add a picture or gallery to the page, it shows you all the recent uploads. ( .___.) 18:50,7/21/2015 Alright, let me know what you find out. :P 22:21,7/21/2015 July Hey biotches! It's that time again. Magazine is going live on the 31st, so all of you whores have plenty of time and need to try to have your articles completely finished by then. If you can't, let me know now so I can try to make other arrangements. 22:26,7/21/2015 Re: Battle Arena Interesting idea! Btw I noticed 2 minor issues, first the Erigor image is not the same proportions as the Vivaldus image and it looks kinda weird. Second, the score of Cana vs. Juvia should be added in the previous matches :P 12:06,7/24/2015 Skanks Hey bitches, just sending out a secondary reminder about getting your articles done. I'm going to send out one more before the magazine publishes. :P And again, if for any reason you don't think you'll be able to get yours done this month, contact me '''ASAP. 23:14,7/26/2015 One more question I'm going to ask via Special:Contact (about the file pages). If everything checks out, I'll make the request as soon as I hear a reply. ^__^ 20:03,7/27/2015 July stuff Please fill in your parts of React and Interview. Skanks Alright my precious little whores, the magazine is getting published tomorrow, and I have what everyone hasn't done listed below: *Flipsy: You need to do TMITM, React, Battle Arena, and Fairy Interview. *Raven: You need to do your TMITA entry. *Nei-chan: Are we getting Umneilicious this month or nah? *Prime: You need to finish Busted, The Last Pollbender, Technical Updates, your TMITA entry, and Fairy Interview. *Reli: You need to do Contents, all the TMIT images, the ad (if you're doing one), your TMITA entry, Fairy Interview, and React. I don't want the magazine to be late this month (especially since you've all had three reminders), so let's try and get this wrapped up peeps. :P 19:53,7/30/2015 Aye sir. ^___^ 21:27,7/30/2015 August React Yo, God, let's react for August. 3 words Ultear. 3 words. Pronto ;D 08:25,8/20/2015 August Interview I'll have it done. Also, here are the questions for August. Skanks Alright my precious little whores, the magazine is getting published in a few days. If you haven't already, get your articles done ASAP. And if you can't do your articles, then please let me know '''now Thanks. :D Skanks Second reminder. The magazine is getting published in two days, and so far the only people who've gotten anything done are Flipsy and Prime. Get to work biotches! :P Battle Arena August How could you forget about me? Could it be bitterness over me not handing over Minerva to you? ;D 19:53,8/30/2015 3 words Mirajane :3 11:36,9/24/2015 September Time to react in September. FI September 2015 Please go answer FI September 2015. Thank you. Check It Out Check it out. :D Second reminder. Do not disappoint me! ಠ_ಠ "Thanking you again" implies that I thanked you in the first place. >_> Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. :D Update Update :D Stuff Halloween. React and Interview. 3 words Jellal~ 05:46,10/27/2015 Articles Hey guys, Magazine is being published in less than two days. I'd like all the articles done in their entirety by tomorrow (October the 30th) please. And just as a reminder, don't forget to write entries for Battle Arena, Fairy Interview, and React. Done. :D Zeref Go! 18:29,11/30/2015 Hey guys, if you can, try and get your articles done. I know it's late, but I've been beyond busy. Articles Get your articles done as quickly as possible peeps. Also, if you know of anyone who's interested in joining our team, let me know. ( .__.) A lack of a sense of humor doesn't really do us any good though. No one wants to read boring articles. >_> Thanks for depressing me. ( .___.) 3 WORDS FROSCH 12:50,1/30/2016 Yass Check it out!!!! Read it ALL! React Feb 2016 For everyone. Interview is up too now. Articles Hello, this is reminder from your favorite person in the world that we have about two days until the deadline for article completion. If you haven't started already, please start immediately. Also, Battle Arena is up for this month so please cast your vote as soon as possible. :P 3 words Aquarius! 17:20,2/26/2016 Hi~ I'm trying to get a final-ish page up for the end of the 50th issue with a thank you sorta thing from each of the staff members. Not sure if you've seen the comments on the latest issue, but if you wouldn't mind typing up a short paragraph either thanking the readers or reflecting on your time here, that'd be great. 03:08, February 28, 2016 (UTC) March react Here it is. :also this. 3 words Gildarts~ 22:05,4/26/2016 Articles Hey guys, this is just another reminder about your articles. Two more days before the mag is published. April Interview here. React React in April. 3 words For Kagura~ 07:18,5/28/2016